shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Glee
Glee is an American musical-comedy-drama television series that aired on the Fox network in the United States from May 19, 2009 to March 20, 2015. Plot GLEE is a musical comedy about a group of ambitious and talented young adults in search of strength, acceptance and, ultimately, their voice. Over six years the series followed a dynamic group of high school students from the halls of McKinley to the mean streets of New York City, as they embarked on life after high school.Glee Official Site at FOX Characters :Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel :Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams :Lea Michele as Rachel Berry :Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez :Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang :Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones :Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman :Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce :Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans :Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson :Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang :Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson :Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury :Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray :Jonathan Groff as Jessie St. James Ships Het :Brochel - the ship between Brody Weston and Rachel Berry :Finchel - the ship between Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry :Fuinn - the ship between Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray :Hummelberry - the ship between Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry :Puckleberry - the ship between Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry :Quick - the ship between Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman :Rydique - the ship between Unique and Ryder Lynn :Samcedes - the ship between Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones :Sebtana - the ship between Sebastian Smythe and Santana Lopez :St. Berry - the ship between Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry :Tartie - the ship between Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams :Wemma - the ship between Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury Slash :Blam - the ship between Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson :Huntbastian - the ship between Hunter Clarington and Sebastian Smythe :Klaine - the ship between Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel :Kam - the ship between Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel :Pinn - the ship between Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson :Seblaine - the ship between Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson :Sinn - the ship between Sam Evan and Finn Hudson Femslash :Brittana - the ship between Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez :Faberry - the ship between Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry :Pezberry - the ship between Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry :Quinntana - the ship between Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray Family :Furt - the ship between Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel Friendship :Anderberry - the ship between Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson Fanon SHIP WARS Numerous and often, ship wars are arguments between fans who support different ships, and are especially common when two pairings have a character in common. A recent example of this is the ship war between the "Klainers" (who support Kurt/Blaine) and the "Kum" shippers (who support Kurt/Sam). Ship wars are particularly vicious within the Glee fandom, and can last quite a long time. Many occur on Tumblr, and can quickly turn personal. One reoccurring ship war topic involves the "Kurtofsky" (Kurt/Karofsky) ship, which has attracted negative attention due to some fans' perception that Dave Karofsky was a sexual predator. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Glee on FanFiction.Net SOCIAL :Glee @Facebook :Glee @Twitter TUMBLR : WIKIS : at : at List Notes and References